gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Buttbutt
Great Work Buttbutt, you do a lot of nice work around here. Thank you! HaarFager 00:33, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hi, Buttbutt, I'm Shawn, a member of Wikia's Entertainment team. I've been taking a look at what you've been doing on the wiki lately. I've liked seeing how you've been diligent about cleaning up stuff and making sure vandalism gets reverted, good job on that! It's a huge help. Is there any specific content work you're doing right now, like new articles or updating older stuff in a particular topic? I wanted to let you know that the Entertainment team is here to help out with stuff. Is there anything you need? Shawn (talk) 18:23, 25 June 2009 (UTC) :Good concerns about the 12-inch areas, I can see why you'd want to shore those up. Do you belong to any G. I. Joe forums or websites? It might be a good idea to try and recruit some people you know to help out. If nothing else there's a wealth of information found on http://www.hisstank.com/ and http://www.yojoe.com/ Movie promotion Heya, just wanted to drop a quick note saying that Wikia is going to be making some spotlight graphics to promote the upcoming Joe movie that will be sending people to the wiki. Thanks! Shawn (talk) 05:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :On the subject of promotion, I've been noticing your work on the wiki since the beginning of 2009 - would you be interested at all in becoming a new admin? There's only really one active one at the moment, and what with the potential for new people coming in for the movie, we could really use another one. Shawn (talk) 16:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'd be honored! If nothing else, it'll help make it easier to clean up after vandals. THank you for the offer! --buttbutt 06:28, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Main Page Refresh Speaking again of movie promotion, I made a new mockup of the main page to try and get it looking a little better for all the new people coming in while we have spotlights and promotion running. I'd like to get it put up on the actual main page as soon as possible. I think it'll be really great at getting new users to take a look around an edit. What I did was: *I redid some of the graphics to make them a little more eye-catching *I added a countdown timer for the movie *I added a column to the right-hand-side of the page to tighten up the look of the main page information in general and added a few relevant images to make the page more visually pleasing in general *I took out a bunch of redundant links, as having too many/too many redundant links can seriously hurt a wiki's Google ranking when it comes up in searches. This included the Help box links, as there's several other help resource links on the main page, as well as the Wikia Entertainment footer, as we don't use those on new Entertainment wikis any more. Plus, people just don't ever look at Help boxes or footers with a lot of text *With the new space freed up from getting rid of redundant links, I made a prototype Featured Article box which should be more appealing to new users, and can have new content rotated in regularly As you can see the majority of the information and graphics are the same. I have some more relatively easy tricks to improve Google search engine optimization and getting new editors interested when they check out your wiki. I'll talk about those soon, but first things first, I'd like to refresh the main page soon, hopefully even today. Take a look at what I did here and please let me know what you think! Shawn (talk) 06:29, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed the change earlier, and I like it: I think it looks really sharp! --buttbutt 02:44, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, Buttbutt! I'm Scott, I work with Shawn on the Entertainment Team. We came up with a version 2 for the main page design and we were hoping to get some feedback. Check it out here: User:JoePlay/mainpage. What pages do you think would be good to link to fron the Contents and Did You Know sections? —Scott (talk) 16:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::The version 2 looks really good! I'd probably take the "G.I. Joe vs. Cobra" out of the contents, and replace it with separate links for Real American Hero, Sigma 6, and the movie - even though those are all under the "Joe vs. Cobra" header, they're distinct enough that we want new visitors to be able to find them easily. For the "Did you know?" section (a clever addition, by the way), will that show everything we have in the list, or just pull a random set out of a complete list, like Wookiepedia's does? --buttbutt 06:15, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, so we've put the new skin and front page up. Here's what it should look like. What do you think? Please feel free to tweak what you think needs to be changed. —Scott (talk) 20:26, 16 July 2009 (UTC) New skin too First, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Joe and I'm on the Wikia Gaming team. Lately, we've been focusing a lot on main page redesigns and new skins, so I was asked to come help out. In addition to that new main page design, I also made a new skin that focuses on the G.I. Joe Resolute color theme. Check out this preview screenshot here and let me know what you think. If you like it, I'll take care of setting it up. JoePlay (talk) 21:11, 15 July 2009 (UTC) "Computer Complications" reply in discussion... Thanks for your reply. I should have made the connections between Wernick and Reese's writing style to the Shakesperean style found in "Computer Complications." I cannot seem to upload a picture to add to this article on "Computer Complications." If you or others you may know happen to have any "stills" especially of Mainframe & Zarana together, that would be a great picture for the article. I understand a DVD for Season 2 is coming out. Yet I too don't know how to capture stills from a DVD. Again, if you or anyone can help, that would be greatt. Thanks again for your reply. Help ? Hi , it's me again . Sorry for bothering you like this . I'm trying to make a new page but i'm not sure how to add that little thing in the middle where you put all the characters . Can you help me with that ? i also had problems with that picture adding thing but it's all ok now . LBers 07:12, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :You want the Featured Characters template. The examples on that page should give you a good idea of how to use the template. --buttbutt 17:45, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ummmm....somehow i messed up . The template page really helped and i kinda understood what i have to do but i messed it up . Only the first names in each column are ok . the rest is messed up . Sorry . a little help with that please ? --------LBers 12:56, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::That's because you have a space in front of every line - it think you're trying to create an inset message box, like when the character pages say "Write up.' Like this: Write up. :::It thinks you're making one of those.--buttbutt 08:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::I don't fully understand it so i'll leave it alone right now and when you're free maybe you can fix that problem for me ? I'll try to make it better the nest time i try to make a new page . and OMG COBRA 13 just came out !!!! ---LBers 06:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Steeler Okie dokie - sorry about the confusion. I'll see what I can do to help out with the disambig page. --Trip 06:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) What the Muffinz dude???? Dude.... What the zues?! Why did you delet my FanFiction?!?! I was like...Not even a paragraph into it! I wouldnt be mad if you had A REAL REASON! The blog page states the you CAN post FanFictions and Original work!!! GIVE. MEH. A. GOOD. REASON. WHY. MY. WORK. SHOULD. BE. DELETED. >:( This is FAIL! ~- Rowan Long live the Arashikage!!!! 19:46, March 28, 2011 (UTC)Rowan Arashikage. :Yes, like the page says, some wikis do use the blog section for fanfic. We don't. That's it; nothing specifically against you. There are already plenty of places around online that host fanfic - if you want to post something on one of those and link to it from your page, we certainly don't mind that in the slightest. --buttbutt 07:25, March 29, 2011 (UTC) FanFiction ''-sigh- Hey....Thanks for a decent awnser. I deal w/ cyber bulling all the time so when i say the deletaion i was just like ''"Oh my Zues....SRSLY?!" Im sorry about blowing up on you , thanks for your time.-_- Arashikage ForEver!!! ~- Rowan Long live the Arashikage!!!! 19:33, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Rowan Got To Get Tough! G.I. Joe! Hi Buttbutt, To expand the G.I. Joe Wikia, if you require someone to create a series of articles for the entire DiC cartoon series (including 'Operation Dragonfire'), I'd be more than happy to undergo such an endeavour. Kind regards, -Paul. PaulAgnew 00:41, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Reason for reversion? Hi, I just wanted to know the reason that the Civil War casualty count I posted was reverted. I sourced it directly from the publisher's website: http://www.idwpublishing.com/ top right corner. 03:49, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Because whatever tally they're using, it's not right - now, maybe big things will happen in G.I. Joe #3 when it comes out this week, but we can only count the books that are already published. We've tried to keep up with the numbers as each new book comes out, so right now 21/14 beats out 31/28. However, if you want to put together a list to show me I'm wrong about that, I'll be happy to listen.--buttbutt 07:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Year pages OK, this is a better place to discuss than the front page! :) Another change I think I'd like to do is move toy listings on pages like "1982" or "2009" onto their own pages. So, "1982" would include a link to another page called "1982 toys". And for a page like 2009, the toy listings there could go on a Pursuit of Cobra toyline page. Something along those lines. I'm asking you since you were the last editor, and I don't want to just step in and edit things too much, though I know the general wiki rule is for everyone to edit mercilessly. Again, this is all just for the sake of better organizing. --JMM 18:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see a real advantage to it: all it does is add more pages, and spread the information out, making it harder to find. --buttbutt 17:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Looking again, yeah that may just be spreading out for no reason. If there is a page for, say, Spy Troops, that can just be linked to the year pages for when those toys appeared. --JMM 18:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I noticed some toy lists show up on multiple pages. Like, the Valor vs Venom toys are all listed here: Valor vs. Venom (toyline) and here: 2004 and 2005. Are those listed twice so people can find them in either place? --JMM 22:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::No, they're really only listed twice because I haven't gotten around to doing anything with them yet. Those pages pre-date the year-by-year breakdowns that we have now. Who knows, maybe having the figures listed twice that way is helpful?--buttbutt 03:10, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::In my mind, having them listed twice is somehow more confusing. I'd say, on a page like Valor vs Venom (toyline) (for example) you keep the existing information, remove the list, and then say something like: "For a list of toys released: 2003, 2004". --JMM 03:28, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sounds fine to me!--buttbutt 03:54, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Comic book heading In my edits I've been changing the title "comic book" to two words because, well, it's always written as two words whenever I see it. --JMM 03:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Consider it a "house style": I spell it that way based on something Stan Lee once said, namely that "a comic book" could just be a novel with humorous writing, but "a comicbook" could only mean one thing. Obviously spellcheck always flags it, but heck, it does the same thing when we use filecard instead of "file card." A local quirk, but one we'd hope would catch on. --buttbutt 04:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Scarlett - Duke section Robenson 12:08, July 29, 2011 (UTC)Dear Moderator, It would appear that there are some inconsistencies when it comes to that section. For example, in the Duke section of the "Scarlett" article it states that: "Because of these events, who Scarlett was involved with or closer to is difficult to say". For one who has watched and collected the entire series, I can honestly say that the cartoon (Sunbow) series made strong hints that she was involved with the Duke character more than once. I noticed in the Snake Eyes section, the fact that she was saddened and cried (in the "MASS Device" mini series) because he sacrificed himself and hugged him when he turned up alive was included. Surprisingly enough, any closeness involving Duke in the same "MASS Device" was excluded. To remedy the situation, I included a few: "There's no place like Springfield", "The MASS Device" (one scenario even though more than one exists in that episode), and "Cobra Stops The World". There are others as well: "Battle for the train of Gold" - As Duke and Scarlett were helping each other out of the train wreckage, she asks him: "Do you think I should change my hair color". In "GiJoe - The movie" - Scarlett was seen comforting Duke lovingly when he was badly injured she supported him on her knees while crying. "Spell of the Siren" - All the men were being mind controlled and both Scarlett and Lady Jaye were more concerned about Duke and Flint. There are other examples in that cartoon as well. Don't get me wrong, I never cared much for romance in those cartoons, but I have always felt that if one is including as much as possible in one area, the other area should receive the same level of attention and details. I do apologize for the long message. Best regards, Robenson Jinx (RAH) on Joepedia Me and some unnamed user that goes by the IP address have a bit of a disagreement about what picture should represent the character Jinx on the Jinx (RAH) page on Joepedia. In my original edit I added a pic of the character from the RAH animated movie from the '80's. This image replaced an unverified comic book image of the RAH character. I felt that the movie version of the RAH character was better because this version is both more popular and more well known. It's also better because the comic book image is listed as unverified. According to , "This page is not about the cartoon version" and "This is about the comic book Jinx". My response has been "Quote,"Jinx is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero and G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series." It's not specifically about the comics, but about all RAH related material." The quote is from the undo revision I made. The quote in the undo revision is from the intro to the Jinx (RAH) page. I'd appreciate it if you'd reconcile this difference of opinions. MochaShakaKhan 06:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : I don't know what you mean by "unverified" comic image - that's clearly Jinx - and I'm also not sure that the movie version of her is more popular than the comic version. But you're right: the page is about both the comic and the cartoon. The picture you put there is perfectly acceptable. --buttbutt 17:32, August 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Thank you lor your reply. I'm glad you agree. Originally, before I put the pics of Jinx from the RAH movie, the main pic on the page was the comic book pic you see in the comic book section of the RAH page. The comic book image was listed as unverfied. Not by me. It was already there when I first edited the page. MochaShakaKhan 17:38, August 17, 2011 (UTC) : I fail to see why the main pictures should be from Sunbow series when half the information is about the Marvel comic book characters, there history is very different. Why have a link at the top of there pages tht goes to the short history of the comic book. Why even have a section on the same page that talks about there Sunbow counterparts? 12:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Because HALF the information is about the Marvel comic. The OTHER HALF is about the cartoon. So if one image is better than the other, why wouldn't we use it?--buttbutt 06:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) :: So then why'd you revert all the other RAH edits? Technically most people who will visit this site are probably looking for references to the animated series. I believe the articles should be edited so that they begin with the animated series in the intro and then the comics would be located further down into the article. While the comics are the foundation of the series, the comics didn't make the franchise popular. While I'm sure there are people who are interested in the comics I believe the articles should be represented by the series and toy franchise that made it popular. To me the comics are more of a footnote.MochaShakaKhan 06:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC)